¡Yo!, el mejor remedio para tu corazón
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: El llanto al fin se seco en unos orbes carmín después de haber sido despreciada e incluso humillada por un chico de cabellos verduzcos hace varios meses atrás, por lo cual decidió alejarse de aquel lugar que solo le traía agrios recuerdos...


******HOLA A TODS: **

**HE AQUI MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO ME QUIERAN MATAR DESPUES DE QUE PONGO A RYOMA COMO UN CANALLA INSENSIBLE, PERO OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**PALABRAS: 671**  
**PAREJA: KINTARO Y SAKUNO.**

**¡Yo!, el mejor remedio para tu corazón.**

El llanto al fin se seco en unos orbes carmín después de haber sido despreciada e incluso humillada por un chico de cabellos verduzcos hace varios meses atrás, por lo cual decidió alejarse de aquel lugar que solo le traía agrios recuerdos y de paso las insistentes burlas que le hacían la mayoría de las chicas del colegio.

— Adiós SEIGAKU. —Suspiro con pesadez y con sumo valor enfrentó a la persona que ante sus ojos era lo más vil que hubiese conocido. — Hasta nunca Echizen. —Escupió estas palabras con e mayor resentimiento que pudiese expresar.

Los presentes miraron atónitos aquella escena que quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos; Una ojicarmín de mirada gélida y rostro inexpresivo al igual que un peliverde solo que éste presentaba una sonrisa altanera, que aunque Sakuno no lo quisiera aceptar la hería en lo mas hondo de su orgullo ya que su corazón se halla completamente sellado.

Todo su amor hacia ese individuo de mirada congelante se encuentra reducido a cenizas. Para ella no había motivo para volver a intentar entrar en el frío y duro cascaron del ambarino.

----.----.----

Con los papeles de su traslado en la mano salió en dirección a la vieja estación de trenes con la intención de partir a su nuevo y alejado hogar, mas una voz la hizo detener su andar por completo y de paso girar su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz que le resultaba familiar.

— ¡SAKUNO-CHAAAN! —Un grito de jubilo es lo que pudo percibir la ojicarmín, quería sonreír al ver de quien provenía, sin embargo, los músculos de su rostro se lo impedían por una tristeza que aún la agobiaba y el pelirrojo lo notó al instante.

— Kin-chan. —Su voz era fría y sus ojos no daban señales de vida.

— Pero… ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos. — ¿Por qué estas así? —Los ojos ámbar del pelirrojo destilaban preocupación, cosa que jamás vería en los de aquel peliverde por más que rogase a Dios.

— N…na…nada. —El corazón desvalido de la ojirubí dio un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto de las calidas manos de Tooyama en su piel.

— Sakuno, a mi no me engañas. —La mirada de Kintaro se hacia mas intensa, cosa que comenzaba a acelerar el pulso de la ojicarmín cosa que no pasaba desde hace tiempo.

— ¿A que te refieres Kin-chan? —Un sutil sonrojo se hizo presente en las pálidas y húmedas mejillas de la chica de cabellera caoba.

Kintaro sin dudar un segundo rodeo a Sakuno con sus brazos. La gente pasaba a los costados de esta pareja que parecían estar en un mundo alterno ya que no se percataban de la presencia de los transeúntes que abordaban o bajaban del tren.

— No me engañas por que me lo dijo tu corazón en cuanto entraste a la estación. —El abrazo de Kintaro dejó sin armas y fuerzas a la ojcarmín quien al sentirse protegida derramó finas lagrimas en silencio mientras éste acariciaba suavemente sus sedosos cabellos caoba.

— R… Ryo… Ryoma me…—La castaña fue silenciada con uno de los dedos de Kintaro que se posicionaron sobre sus finos labios.

— Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. —Le dijo sonriendo calidamente mientras Sakuno lo mira confundida. — Por que no permitiré que te haga mas daño. —Los ojos de Sakuno parecían volver a la vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kintaro aprisiono los labios de Sakuno contra los suyo de manera suave y dulce, para luego separarse de un salto muy sonrojado por su acción.

— Además de que ¡yo soy la mejor medicina para tu corazón! —Exclamo con gran orgullo y energía el pelirrojo devolviendo la tan preciada sonrisa a aquel pálido semblante que parecía volver a su color habitual.

Con estas simples palabras logró reanimar el corazón de Sakuno, a quien acompaño hasta su nuevo hogar.

El día estaba muriendo dejando solo las tonalidades aduraznadas que poco a poco daban paso a la oscuridad, que fueron los fieles testigos del comienzo de un nuevo y sincero amor.

**FIN.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO.**


End file.
